This invention relates generally to a paint shield and method, and more specifically to a paint shield for masking around a door or window frame and to a method for its use.
There are a large number of different paint shields available for masking a glass window pane while painting the mullions between panes, for protection the carpet while painting baseboards, and the like. There are even paint shields for protecting a wall while painting a door frame, but there is not a satisfactory paint shield for use to protect a door frame or window frame while painting the adjacent wall.